My Long Lost Sister
My Long Lost Sister is an episode of My Little Pony. It is the 4th episode of season 1. Sypnosis Fluttershy finally meets her long-lost sister. Plot In Ponyville, Fluttershy was talking to Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. She told them that she has a long lost sister. Twilight replies and tells her if it's true. Fluttershy responds and says yes. Rainbow Dash smiled then told Fluttershy,"Look for her! She could be ANYWHERE in Ponyville!" Fluttershy responds, "How about later? I made these muffins for Derpy Hooves." Meanwhile at the future, Puffycake is holding a picture of when she and Fluttershy were hugging when they were about five years old. Puffycake wants to go to Ponyville, but can't because she is the princess of Cream Puff Kingdom. She can not leave the kingdom because the princess has to stay there. Puffy tries to escape the kingdom's rights by disguising herself as Derpy Hooves. The people of Cream Puff Kingdom are worried about the princess, and they try to look for her in the castle, but is nowhere to be seen. at Ponyville, Fluttershy asks Princess Celestia if she knows where Puffycake is. Princess Celestia responds, then says that she is coming to Ponyville, but can't. Celestia tells the Good Yetis to bring her to Ponyville. In the future, Puffycake takes off her Derpy Hooves disguise. Then, the guards of Cream Puff Kingdom finds Puffycake, and returns her to her room. Then a magic portal comes, and the yetis put her in a bag, then gets tossed through the magic portal. The magic portal leads to Princess Celestia's castle. Princess Celestia welcomes her and says, "Puffycake! Welcome to my castle. I am Princess Celestia." Puffy replies, " Wow, I get put in a bag then tossed through a magic portal for this. Er, umm, Hi.....?" Celestia responds that she was the one who sent her to the magic portal because of something important. She tells Puffy to stay in the comfy couch. After a few minutes, Fluttershy appears in the door. When Puffycake and Fluttershy see each other, they hug in happiness. After that, Puffycake and Fluttershy sing "Perfect Day". They help Twilight Sparkle carry her books. Then, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle hang out with them, and they laugh in the sunset, while Fluttershy tells them, "Let's go to Octavia's place." Characters Major characters *Fluttershy (voiced by Lauren Kila) *Puffycake (voiced by 'Silly Sal' Walker) Minor characters *Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Jen Manny) *Rainbow Dash (voiced by Milly Shosh) *Princess Celestia (voiced by 'Silly Sal' Walker) *People of the Cream Puff Kingdom (voiced by Artsy Lemon, Robbie Cane, and Lauren Kila) *Berry Punch *Cherry Fizzy *Shoeshine Mentioned characters *Derpy Hooves *Octavia Episode connections/Cultural references *Puffycake being put in a bag and tossed through a magic portal is similar to Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, who was also put in a bag and tossed through a magic portal. *Fluttershy's quote at the end is similar to Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. Fluttershy's quote at the end was, "Let's go to Octavia's place." while Jake said, "Let's go eat Cinnamon Bun." *The name refers to the 1906 book, My Long-Lost Brother. Instead, they used 'sister' instead of brother. Songs *Theme Song *Nice to See You, Puffycake! (sung by Fluttershy and Puffycake) *Hey, THAT'S the girl! (sung by Puffycake) *Ending theme Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes